Choice to make
by cherry.girl.xxx
Summary: Ward spent last year in custody, now he's having unexpected visitor. He'll have to make a choice that can change his life. T rated because I'm paranoid ;]
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Hey :)**

**I'm back with new story, well it's more like a two-shot, or maybe three-shot ;]**

**Still I hope you'll like it ;]**

**Oh and as we don't know actual names of Ward's younger brother and sister I had to made them up.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own any of Marvel character's, although I own a guard that will appear here. His name's James, say "Hi" to James ;]**

Ward spent last year in custody. Most of time he would sit on his bed and think about what he had done.

Have I told you how uncomfortable his bed was? Well it was very uncomfortable. Actually it was just a plank, two sheets and almost flat pillow. But Ward didn't mind. He knew that he deserved it – this kind of treatment. He betrayed the only people that he ever cared about (apart from his little brother, sister and Gramsy of course).

And why he did that, you might ask? Because he simply wanted to help one person that, he thought, once saved his life.

But right now Grant knew that the person that truly saved him from himself was one and only Skye.

He couldn't help but wonder how it would've been if it wasn't Garrett that found him. If it was someone that was actually from S.H.I.E.L.D.

This few months he spent with the team was surprisingly the best time in his life. He was pretty sure that back then they became some sort of friends. Not that Ward actually knew how it was to have a friend. The only thing that he could consider as a friend before was Buddy – dog that Garrett left him while he abandoned him in the woods.

Grant was supposed to pretend while he was on Coulson's team, but he had to admit that he liked pretending. And he was totally honest with himself he quickly stopped pretending. He cared about every single person on that damn plane.

Fitz reminded him of Joey – his little brother, that he wasn't able to protect when it was necessary. Right now Ward didn't know where his brother was, but that was for best. At least that was what Ward was repeating to himself constantly.

Simmons was like his sister – Charlotte.

Coulson was slowly taking Garrett's place in Grant's heart. Probably if there were few more months before Hydra stepped into the light Ward would tell Coulson about everything.

At first when John offered him place in Hydra organization, he didn't want to join them. Grant knew that thee had to be a catch. They weren't good people.

But then John convinced him...and it was the first time for Grant. First time for what, you will ask? For the first time in his life Ward thought that he could belong somewhere... be part of something.

When Raina asked him if he was a monster, Ward honestly had no idea... he hoped that there was still chance for him. For redemption.

When he was sent to prison he swore to himself that if he ever gets a chance to become a good guy – he will take it.

When Grant found out that it wasn't Quinn's choice to shot Skye but Garrett's order he was furious. Hurting Skye was never part of that damn plan. Neither was falling in love with her...

He had no idea how or when she did that – found a way to his heart with her stubbornness, witty remarks and those beautiful eyes; but most of all it was her pure heart.

When Skye kissed him in the utility closet Grant felt overjoyed. His heart fluttered and for the very first time (he knows it's stupid) he actually felt butterflies in his stomach.

He cherished that moment – when they kissed. Hell he wanted to remember every single moment he spent with her, even the bad ones – those thoughts, about Skye, were keeping him sane in that little cell.

Skye truly was his only light in the darkness although he knew that she detested him.

Grant wanted to change. He wanted to truly and fully became that person he first pretended to be.

He wanted to change for two persons.

First and most important – Skye. One day he wanted to have a chance to show her that he wasn't really a monster.

And second – his best friend at time – Fitz. When Coulson told him that Fitz was really badly injured Grant was shocked. He thought, no, he was sure that when he released them in that cubicle from the Bus that he was protecting Fitz-Simmons. That damn cubicle was supposed to float not go under the water!

Grant knew that he couldn't protect science duo from Deathlock or Garrett. They would kill them and what Grant did – was actually giving them a chance to survive.

He hoped that one day he'll get a chance to explain that to Leo. To tell him, that he had no idea that cabin would sink. That he was only protecting them and that he was truly caring about them.

Ward's train of thoughts was interrupted by guard that was now standing in the doorway. Then Ward heard words that he thought he won't hear in a very long time.

'You have a visitor.'

**A.N.: Sooo what do you think? I know it's short, but still all reviews are much appreciated. **

**Cherry ;]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: So I was in a mood to post another part today as well ;]**

**And I wanna thank those of you who favorites and followed this little fic, you rock!**

**Hope you'll like this part ;]**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning any of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. **

Ward had no idea if this was a dream or maybe a nightmare...Either was he was happy, because he missed his Rookie, well now former Rookie.

But there was something different about Skye. She looked all calm and collected. Her demeanor was cold. She looked just like real S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent – her hair, her gorgeous hair that he liked so much, were now in a bun at the back of her head. She was dressed all in black and white – no trace of her favorite color – purple. And her eyes – they weren't warm like they always were, no. She looked very professional, very unlike Skye. Ward thought that the woman that was standing in front of him wasn't the same Skye he used to know.

'Hello Ward' she spoke first.

'Skye' Ward breathed.

'It's Agent Skye for you!' said harshly guard, that was still standing in the cell.

'It's okay James, after all he once was my Supervising Officer' Skye said calmly. 'You can leave us now.'

After that guard left the two of them, closing door behind him.

After long pause it was Ward who broke silence first.

'So...why are you here?'

'Seriously Ward? That's your first words to say to me?' Her voice full of venom.

'I... uh... listen Skye...' he started but was soon interrupted.

'No Ward! You'll listen to me now!' Skye under that calm facade was really pissed at Ward. 'You betrayed us, you hurt all of us! How could you do that? And to Fitz? Poor Leo...' Skye choked a sob and started speaking properly again. 'I'm asking you, how could you do that to him, Ward?! You know that he was the one that actually believed in you to the very last moment? He said that no one is born evil, that something must have happened to you... And then what? You just throw them out of the Bus! Why did you do that?!'

'I know you probably won't believe me' Ward said, his voice flat. 'But I was protecting them... I had no idea that that damn cabin won't float!' His voice was getting louder, Berserker's rage building in him. He hadn't felt it in months but now it was starting to control him.

'I didn't want to hurt any of you! I was supposed to only find out what brought Coulson from dead! Back then I had no idea that Garrett was a psychopath that wanted to take down S.H.I.E.L.D!' he was now yelling at her.

'Then why haven't you told us that back, a year ago?! Huh?!' Skye was yelling too.

'Because, maybe you don't remember that' sarcasm was dripping from his every word. 'May broke my freakin' larynx!'

Grant had no idea how this all got out of control so quickly... it wasn't supposed to be like this... all he wanted was to talk with Skye calmly, ask her about Fitz's condition, how they are all dealing with everything now... and instead they just yelled at each other and Ward was sick of it already.

He calmed himself and sighed heavily. 'Is this why you came here? To just yell at me and tell me how much you and the others hate me? Because if that's what you wanted to do then you can save it to yourself. I know all of this already' Ward buried his head in his hands. 'There wasn't a single day in the past year with me not thinking about all those horrible things I did and how much you all me right now.'

'No' Skye said quietly. 'I came here with offer. Director Coulson send me to...'

'Wait? Director? Coulson is now Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.?' Ward was surprised, but it was a nice surprise. With Couslon as a Director S.H.I.E.L.D could be and will look more... human. 'When did that happen?'

'The same day you were put here' Skye answered simply. 'Now as I was saying we have an offer for you Ward.'

'What is it?' He asked curious.

Ward was still remaining calm about everything, he didn't want to get his hope up too soon.

'We want you back in S.H.I.E.L.D...' Skye trailed off.

Ward was gobsmacked, they really wanted him back? But wait, there has to be something more to this. They would not let him get with everything he did that easily.

'But?' He asked.

'But what?' Now Skye asked curious.

'Where's the catch?'

'You would go undercover for us' Skye said.

'Undercover? On a mission?' Skye nodded her head. 'And what that would be?' Ward asked warily, sensing that Skye wasn't telling him everything.

'We want you to rejoin Hydra, but now you'll be working for S.H.I.E.L.D.'

**A.N.: Dun dun dun...soo? What do you think?  
I'd love to hear some of your thoughts. **

**Cherry **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: So this is the third and final part for this little fic. **

**What will be Ward's decision? Read to find out ;]**

**Oh and I put their thoughts _in italics_.**

**Disclaimer: For the last time in this fic, I don't own any of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters, however I do own guard – James, he'll appear in this part again.**

'I'm sorry what?' _She couldn't be serious, right?_

'We want you to rejoin Hydra in undercover mission' Skye's expression was blank. 'We need a sleeper in there.'

Grant had no idea what to think about this offer... at one point he wanted to take it right away. It was his chance for redemption – a chance that he could only dream of.

Maybe if that mission was over he could get back to his old team... or maybe they put him back in a prison, because that's what he's best at – being a mole and just betraying everyone around him.

Grant was pacing around his little cell thinking about choice that he had to make. Decision that could change everything...

In the meantime Skye sat down on Ward's bed and was watching him walking back and forth. Her face was expressionless but on the inside she was nervous. _Come on Ward, you know what to do! If you really changed you know correct answer to this question! _

She wanted to rush him, help him figure out the right answer, but she couldn't... Coulson told her specifically what to do and now as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent she couldn't disobey orders from Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. himself.

Ward finally stopped and turned around, so he was facing Skye. 'I've made my decision' he said, his voice shaking slightly.

'And?' Skye asked.

'And I'm not taking it, your offer' he said, his voice firm, but his eyes... Skye saw in them fear.

Grant Ward really was a different man.

'Ward it's a perfect opportunity for you. You know Hydra, you worked for them-' she started, but Ward interrupted her.

'I wasn't working for Hydra' he said quietly.

'Come again?' It was Skye's turn to be dumbfounded.

'Technically I was never working for Hydra. I was never part of them. Skye, Garrett was Hydra, he was associated with them, but I was only following his orders. Yeah, Garrett made me into joining them but I wasn't really Hydra soldier. They all knew that I was Garrett's right hand and they didn't know if I would stay with them after everything... I only wanted to help John... he saved my life once...'

'So, what? You'll turn down our offer just like that?' Skye was curious, she wanted to know more. She was almost 100% sure that he wasn't telling her everything.

'Just like that.'

'But, why? Don't you wanna get back to S.H.I.E.L.D.? Be freed from this prison?'

'Don't get me wrong Skye, I'd love to get back to S.H.I.E.L.D., make up for all those bad things that I did to you. You have no idea how much I want to get back to Coulson's team, to all of you...'

'Then what's holding you back from taking our offer?'

'I wanna beat the crap out of Hydra, I want to hurt them, bad, just use my Berserker's rage on them... but I want to do this the right way. In open fight, I want them to know that I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D. No more hiding, no more secrets and lies... I just-' Ward sighed. 'I swore to myself that if I have a chance to become a good guy, I'll take it. But this offer... you still think of me as a traitor. And I get it, really, after all that's probably who I am... but I wanna change that. You only want me so I can betray someone, again... and betraying, bad guys or not – it's still betraying, so doing the wrong thing. I don't want to be a traitor anymore, because, I know it might sound stupid, good guys aren't traitors.' Ward sat down on the ground opposite to Skye and buried his head in his hands.

'So this is your final answer?' Skye asked one more time to be sure.

'Yes, I won't help you, at least not like that...'

'Fine...' Skye got up from bed and came to the door. 'Guard!'

Ward in one quick movement rose to his feet . 'You're leaving already?'

Skye heard in his voice sadness. But she turned to guard that now opened the door. 'Is everything prepared James?'

'Yes Ma'am' he answered and left.

Skye turned back to Ward. 'Yeah, I'm leaving... and so are you.'

To say that Grant was shocked would be an understatement. He didn't know what was going on. Was he moved somewhere else?

'Wait, what do you mean? Where am I going?'

'You're going with me Ward' she smiled slightly. 'Back to our team.'

Something in Ward's stomach tingled when he heard Skye saying "our team".

'But...how? I mean... why? It's not... it's not that I'm not happy... but- but- I just turned down your offer!' Ward couldn't form a proper sentence.

'It was a test, Ward' Skye was now fully smiling. 'Oh, God! This is soo uncomfortable' she then undo her hair and they all fall down her back. Then Skye unbuttoned few buttons on her shirt to reveal purple top that she was wearing under her shirt. 'Now, that's much better... I swear if Coulson made me wear this kind of clothes again, I'll reveal to everyone that he loves watching cat videos on YouTube.'

Now that was Skye that Ward remembered and loved all this time.

'A test?' He raised his brows.

'We had to be sure that you won't betray us again. And then Fitz came up with this idea-'

'Fitz! Oh my God, is he alright? How is he?!' Grant interrupted her.

'Well you'll ask him yourself once we'll be back in a Playground.'

Ward stood there shocked. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

Then Skye did something that surprised him even more – she took his hand in hers and dragged him out of that cell.

'C'mon Robot! I'm taking you home' she smiled again. 'Oh and I'm sorry for this whole yelling part but Coulson told me to do that...'

And then Grant did what he haven't done in a long time – he laughed, for real.

He never felt that carefree in his life. He truly was going home, because his home was wherever Skye was.

**A.N.: And that's the end of it ;] did any of you thought that this would be Grant's decision? Leave a review – they're like a chocolate chip cookies with milk for me!**

**Until next time,**

**Cherry**


End file.
